Evil Comes Once Again
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Two years after Goten was born, one last child is born and this time a baby girl. After sixteen years of peace, a new enemy emerges, putting all in danger but their is just one last hope. But only Goku's girl knows the answers...
1. 1

Evil Comes Once Again  
  
By: Amber(yea, my name)  
  
REWRITE  
  
**********  
  
Chapter One  
  
**********  
  
Rock music blasted in the room occupied by the teenage daughter of the house while she lounged on her bed lazily. Her head of medium brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail bobbed to the beat while her emerald eyes skimed the male figures. Long fingers turned the page only for her finger to curl safely in front of her blue tank-top. A light tapping could be heard on the wooden door only to be ignored until the door was opened.  
  
ChiChi stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest, ebony strands hanging on the side of her face where they fell from the tight bun. After a few seconds of waiting impatiently, ChiChi walked over to the radio and turned it off only for her daughter to whip around quickly.  
  
"How many times have I told you to keep your radio down and eyes on the clock?" ChiChi's eyes moves to the magazine only to widen. "Give me that filthy thing right this minute! Now go pick Goten up from practice and on the way back, pick-up these items from the store."  
  
Makoto took the list and left the room in silence toward the door. On the way out, she grabbed the keys and slipped on some flip-flops. ChiChi watched from the door as Makoto started the car, blasted the music, and sped off toward the city. Goten, her second oldest, was at her best friends house. Bulma was a woman she could count on. She grew-up seeing Bulma while she spent time with Goku.  
  
Before reaching the house, Makoto turned down the music and then neatly parked the hover car, which they wouldn't have had if it wasn't for Bulma. She looked up to see the door suddenly flung open only for a woman to exit in a hurriedly fashion. Blue hair was quickly pulled back into a pony tail while blue eyes looked at the ground but quickly popped up with a smile.  
  
"Hey sweetie! They're in Trunks' room and he's going to be coming for dinner tonight. Who knows what those boys are planning for this evening. Be sure to tell Goku and ChiChi hey for me kiddo!"  
  
Makoto watched her quickly get into her car and speed off, most likely on a rush job. A blush moved over her cheeks while she thought of Bulma's son just entering college. He was one of the most wanted bachlore since he had a fortune to get when he owned the family corporation.  
  
Makoto could imagine his shoulder length lavender hair curving around his boyish face while his ice blue eyes held no emtion unless he allowed them to. Many of times she'd seen him without his shirt on and drooled over his well toned body he worked on all his life, espeically sparring with Goten. She snapped out of her thought and back to reality.  
  
Bulma is always thoughtful, not to mention helpful. Poor thing, all she does is work and takes care of Vegeta when he gets badly hurt, thought Makoto as she moved through the large house. Finally she found the door and knocked twice. The door was quickly opened only for her to look up at her brother, older then her by two years. His black hair looked messy in the way he spiked it so to stay in style with his peers. Black eyes blinked at her.  
  
"Keys." She obeyed and handed them over while pulling the list out of her pocket, adding it to his opened hand. Goten looked over his shoulder and motioned with his head only for Makoto to quickly look away while Trunks moved out of the room. "Think mom'll mind if Trunks comes over?"  
  
"Mom'll never mind. She always welcomes anyone from this family with open arms since she knows Bulma would do the same thing," she answered.  
  
Goten nodded and lead the way to the car. Once all where in, he sped off to the store. He ended up giving Makoto the list and sending her in while he chatted in the car along with yelled at any guy that looked in his sisters direction.  
  
*HOME*  
  
The three teens set the paper bags on the table while Makoto proceeded to put things away. ChiChi let clicked the phone off and looked at the three in amazement.  
  
"I thought it would take you longer then that to get this so I told Goku not to come home for another hour. Instead, he went to Master Roshi's to play a card game with the guys. Why don't you boys get him?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing mom," answered Goten and disappeared with Trunks.  
  
Makoto suddenly gripped the counter for a moment as a dizzy spell hit her. ChiChi placed her hand against her forehead only to click her tongue in dismay.  
  
"Get some rest before dinner. I don't want you catching anything during summer vacation."  
  
She obeyed and disappeared to her room, letting the pillow ease her tiredness.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Footsteps echoed in the hallway only for ChiChi to continue chopping the vegetables and dump them into the large put. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Makoto, you need to rest longer then just for a few minutes. Now get back up there before I have to put your there myself." She moved out of the kitchen as if controlled by something, sat down, and continued murmuring the same line over and over. 'I will never yell at my kids again.'  
  
The dark figure lurking around the house found his bait, left a prewrote note, and then disappeared quickly before anyone came or felt his pressence.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Trunks just as they landed on the sandy island. Goten just shrugged it off while he moved toward the small house.  
  
"Probably Vegeta training like he always does this time in the afternoon..."  
  
The words disappeared from his mouth when he saw Vegeta exit the house in a rage. Then, he knew something was wrong. Quickly he looked at Trunks whom nodded and disappeared while himself entered Roshi's house...Trunks entered the house to see the pot of stew bubbling so he turned it down. On the table was a white envolope addressed to Goku so he placed it in his pocket for safe keeping.  
  
A female's muttering brought him into the living room to see ChiChi rocking back and forth. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes only for her to come to reality.  
  
"Makoto's suppose to be asleep in her room," she said suddenly. Trunks looked toward the stairs as his eyes narrowed. "I'll get Goku."  
  
Trunks handed her the note before she left and started up the stairs and into Makoto's room. The door was sprawled open and the blanket a mess. Beside the bed was a crumpled peice of paper and pen a few inches from it. He opened it and read: weak. voices. powerful being. help on way. its here. send help. Trunks narrowed his eyes and disappeared, knowing what needed to be done.  
  
*  
  
A large glass window showed the planet earth with all its beauties. The swirls of white clouds, blue waters, and green areas showing plush lands. At the top was a white ice cup smaller then the larger one covering the bottom. The moon was correctly in obit darkening half of the earth while the sun lit the rest showing the summer season where she belonged. Makoto turned to the door opening where two men walked in surrounded by the shadows and forced into anothing room.  
  
Three men lined in front of the wall while light was only in the middle of the room. A faint outline against the far wall showed an occupied throne where a man sat.  
  
"It seems that you, my dear, are connect to a powerful being. Tell me who the one is that will destroy me before I complete my destruction of earth?" asked the suave, cocky voice.  
  
Makoto scruntched her brows in frustration and didn't even think before she spoke.  
  
"Already buddy, give up the goofy cliche bad guy act. First, I have no idea what you're talking about and secondly, I don't care. If you're murdered for trying to destroy earth along with all its people, then you get your just reward!"  
  
An evil cackle echoed around the room only for Makoto to fell her arms grabbed by two of the men, taking her to another room. This time, her hands were chained to a wall even and she felt herself start to space off...  
  
*DREAMTHINGIE*  
  
A fog blocked all her vision but she stayed put just incase she was just standing in a single square where it would collapse if she moved. A wind strongly blew where she blocked her face with her arms until it stopped. When they opened, she gasped at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She was drapped in a silk dark golden dress that touched the floor, frosted wings curved from her back making her bright blue eyes and long blonde hair stand out.  
  
"I'm glad we have have connected Makoto. I wish I could have came with better news but, what I tell you is important. It's a matter of life and death for all on earth. Please follow me." Her soft voice floated through the air while Makoto followed her. They stopped infront of a flat table holding a hologram image of all the z-fighters facing a blank, dark figure. "Somewhere in that head of yours, you know the person who is the key to all the salvation of this planet. I want you to find her..."  
  
"Her?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yes, it's a girl. She's holding this large power in her that was sealed by all the strongest Kai, a powerful being that once saved the earth but started to overpower the Kais' so they had to seal her away until she was needed for an emergency. That was why all the Z-Fighters are on earth, to take over her place and save everyone. As you can see, they'll fight to death..."  
  
"Goten! Gohan! Trunks! They're all gone..."  
The woman touched her shoulder and turned her to look at her.  
  
"This is the future. As you guardian, I will help you change everything. I have to leave you now Makoto. If you need anything, just call out my name in your head. Minako."  
  
*ENDOFTHINGIE*  
  
Makoto looked up while the thoughts started to process through her head. Minako. That was the name of the girl whom was going to help her find this being. Or else earth would be gone. All the z-fighters dying one by one and failing after giving it their all.  
  
//Mako, can you hear me?// Her head shot-up at the gentle voice of her father. Relief quickly moved through her while her smiled.  
  
//Daddy. The earth is in great danger. I don't know how long we have but we have to try and protect ourselves from this new enemy---//  
  
//We'll deal with that when the enemy appears in person. Right now, we need to get you back. I want you to describe the room you're in so Trunks can come and get you...//  
  
//It has a large window view of earth, chains on the wall, dark, has a bed, and feels like everything is made out of cement.//  
  
//Thanks Mako.//  
  
She looked at earth with a small smile on her face. It was beautiful and she was lucky to get such a view. Of course all the z-fighters had seen it when they went to Namic during Freeza's Terror. A giggled moved from her lips while she looked at the Great Wall of China stretching across like a measuring tape but curved instead of straight.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
She looked over at Trunks who was ajusting to the darkness yet small glowing from their home planet, or at least what they called home.  
  
"I'm attached to the wall."  
  
He nodded his head and moved over, breaking the clasps off easily as if they were toothpics. His large hand touched her shoulder only for them the quickly disappear.  
  
*Three years, the day that falls on your birthday, she will come out to play.*  
  
Makoto shook off the voice while her father looked down at her with a large grin.  
  
"They drugged her," commented Trunks as he stopped moving his finger before her face.  
  
She touched her face to feel the grain of sand attached.  
  
"Fell?"  
  
"Yep," said Goten while he extended a hand only to pull her up.  
  
The thought quickly crossed her mind about the voice but the words didn't seem to come. Then, they finally spilled out.  
  
"Three years, the day that falls on my birthday, she will come out to play."  
  
"Yep, she's drugged," commented Goten with a goofy grin only to rub her head. "So, why did they want you, of all people that they could have taken. Like mom or Bulma?"  
  
Makoto slapped him upside the head only for him to grab her and start tickling. Laughter moved through Roshi's house only for Trunks to look grim, and serious.  
  
"Well, this weirdo claims that I'm the link to this powerful being that will destroy him. But the thing is, my guardian says that I need to find her. She use to be the protector of earth before she started to become too powerful. The kai's sealed her up only for her to be released when the time was needed. I need to find her before they do since none of you will be able to protect earth no matter how strong you are. We have three years until the day comes but just incase, we should start training again."  
  
"Alright!" Goku grinned while he thought of training. "Since we're going to be training, I'm going to set a schedule up to where you're watched 24/7 just incase someone wants to try and take you again Mako. We're not going to have that again. Here's how it'll go. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Yamacha, Tein, Chousu, Vegeta, Krillin, and then me!"  
  
"Dad, I don't need to be watched around the clock. Plus, what am I going to do all day? Spin around in a chair while looking at the ceiling? Come on, get real!"  
  
"He's getting real. Plus, I think it's a great idea," grinned Goten with a wink.  
  
Makoto quickly turned away to hide her blush. Trunks cleared his throat making her turn around from looking at the soft waves rocking back and forth against the sand.  
  
"Drive or fly?"  
  
"You drive. I need to think for a while." They walked to his two seater that Vegeta happened to drive over in. The sun gleamed off the red shiny paint and warmed the black leather interior. She laid her head on his lap while looking up at the sky but glancing at his facial features. "There's so many people on earth with only three years to search. How will we know who it is? Will we find them?"  
  
"Anything's possible during this century but I'm sure we'll be able to find her. Plus, as you said she will appear on your birthday. Then, the games will begin..."  
  
The communicator room was where she had been forcefully stationed since there was a monitor screen showing into the room. All he had to do was glance up and see if she was gone. If so, then he would quickly come to see where she was and what the problem was. Since there was nothing but buttons in the room, which she was instructed not to touch, she looked at the wall blankly while she thought.  
  
"Do you think three years is enough to find her?"  
  
"Yea, plenty of time," replied Trunks while doing handstand push-ups in 800xs gravity.  
  
Makoto just smirked knowing it was a line of B.S.(an: great game. love it. i should make my friends play strip bs hehehehehehehehe).  
  
"You're just saying that." With that, she turned the screen off. Trunks turned the screen back on.  
  
"This isn't funny. Get back in sight now Makoto."  
  
"Scared ya didn't I? I'm so bored sitting there with nothing to do. You're going to make me go insane. A normal 16 year old would be out with friends, going on dates, and scoping out hotties at the mall. But I can't do any of that stuff since I'm stuck under servalence."  
  
"Don't make me come out. I'll tie you to the chair if I have to."  
  
The gravity went to zero. Trunks watched the door open while Makoto walked in and plopped herself on the floor.  
  
"Staying alone gives me the creeps, especially around white walls. If they were padded, then that would be a completely different story. I would be having fun bouncing off them...."  
  
"You can't stand the gravity."  
  
"Bet me. Train."  
  
"Just don't get in the way."  
  
Trunks set everything back and continued training while Makoto watched his every move, wanting to feel his strong arms protect her from any harm or even during a lightning storm. Holding her would be a plus but, what caught her off guard was the thought of it never happening. Then, she thought of something else quickly.  
  
"What if she could be around or near us? I wonder if we know her," she said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He sounded annoyed from listening to the constant questions and not having the answers. It bothered him a lot to never have answers to questions and made him want to research until he found out what it was. Trunks told by her silence she was in thinking mode. Every time she was about to do something that needed a great ideal of thought, she wouldn't talk and have her brows scruntched.  
  
"Have you ever thought what it would be like to be normal?"  
  
"Normal? Where are you going with this?"  
  
She had caught his full attention and intrest like all the other times when she tried to think of a conversation while alone with him. Even for a few minutes she would think of something but Goten would brush it off and start talking about something else. Usually she would get bored and leave. Trunks stopped training and stood there for a moment while his eye met hers that were alive with questions.  
  
"You know, normal. Being like mortals, humans, having no special powers, or being able to feel something powerful coming. Going out in public to play football, attending prom, finding that one person you're destioned to be with and feeling things click between the two of you, having bunches of friends to go out with, staying up late, and going to parties. That normal. Not being able to fly, change forms when powering up, and being clueless to everything going on. Sometimes I wish I was just another person living in society without a clue about earth's destruction and growing old instead of looking young forever like the sajin blood that runs through our veins."  
  
Makoto pulled her knees up to her chin continuously in thought.  
  
AN: Yea, I rewrote it. I'm not going to change the plot or anything about that. Dialogue was changed, a lot of it because it sucked and really didn't sound like any of the characters. I'm trying to get it to but I completely suck at it since I'm listening to my rock station, waiting for them to announce my mom's b-day on it but I know they're not going to play Puddle of Mudd-She Fucking Hates Me. It's my mom's fav. I love that song too. I love their cd. When I'm driving with my mom, I listen to that cd since it calms me but I don't think the driving instructer is going to let me listen to it. Damn. Oh well. I'll have to live with it. Give me some feed back on the new chapter, ect. I'm not going to erase the comments from the old chapters. Just going to replace them. I like keeping my origional reviews. Later all. 


	2. 2

Evil Comes Once Again By: Amber(yea, my name) REWRITE  
  
********** Chapter Two **********  
  
"Where in the world did you come up with that topic? Why are you bringing this up now, especially to me when there are other people that would want to talk about this?" asked Trunks while his mind began to spin trying to get the answers out.  
  
Her eyes looked down at the ground while the words seemed to come to her lips.  
  
"You'd understand more then the rest. Goten, he has his own little world he likes to stay in along with ignore all forms of conversations I make. Dad, well you know what he's like. Tein and Cousu, they just train and watch porn with Roshi. Yamcha, he likes training and Roshi's mags. Krillian, just like Goten and in his own little world. Gohan, he has things to do, places to go, people to meet, books to read. And Vegeta, well, lets not go there."  
  
Silence seemed to swirl around them while Trunks though deeply on the subject.  
  
"I've never thought about it really. Being normal would mean giving up everything that I have now and probably not ever getting to know anyone else I do now. I wouldn't be faced with thinking topics from you, have a chance to train, I never would have knew my father, I wouldn't be a prince of a nonexsistent planet, and I'd be completely clueless about what's going on with the urge to go help even though there would be nothing a normal human could do."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 3 of the worst yet most wonderful years of a girls life spent searching for a stupid person to save the world **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Goten sprawled the shades open only for Makoto to pull the blankets over her head and quickly scruntch into a ball. He just chuckled knowing that something was going on but didn't want to say anything. Trunks had a just got off his job while Makoto on the other hand fallen asleep right after getting home from college. She had went to a party with Goten with the excuse she watned to continue searching for the girl and that she could be anywhere, even at a college party.  
  
She woke-up cranky since she drinked a lot while Goten was on the other side of the room. All day her tormented her as revenge for underage drinking but never told ChiChi. Quickly he ripped the covers off to see her block the sunlight. Makoto didn't even get undress from her school uniform but jsut crawled in bed, shoes and all.  
  
"Lover boy's here."  
  
She just rolled off and mumbled something like "ok" or "sure whatever". He left and joined Trunks in the living on the couch awaiting for her to exit her room. Silence was between them which was odd since they always found something to talk about but Goten guessed it was that time when silence was needed before they bore each other. Makoto walked out with a yawn in some quickly pulled on jeans, flip flops, and one of her green t- shirts representing one her bands.  
  
"Have fun you two," grinned Goten as he saw them to the door.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes and followed Trunks to the car. Goten grinned as the left but yet wondered why Trunks was in a sour mood with his gestures...Makoto just let the wind blow through her hair and put her sun glasses since she felt a headache coming on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his incomplete business suite of just an untucked blue shirt and tank pants.  
  
"Bad day?" Trunks didn't answer. Her hand touched his arm, getting his attention while his hand covered hers. "Bad day at the office?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
He went silence again and Makoto noticed they were driving toward nature instead of the city where no one could bother them. Perhaps it was to vent some type of anger but she knew she would find out later. Trunks parked the car and got out only for Makoto to follow him with a sigh of frustration yet concern. She watched him go over a hill where he stopped at the embankment and sat on a rock. Makoto wrapped her arms around him from behind halfly to keep her standing.  
  
"College?"  
  
"Boring. Office?"  
  
"Fired."  
  
"Fired?!"  
  
Quickly Makoto jumped around and sat before him while her arms brought him forward into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck while her fingers went through his hair. Being this close to him brought a large smile. Before she drempt of something like this happening but for it to become real just changed everything. Over the three years, they had got to know each other a lot with pillow talk, just plain having fun, staying up late watching movies, and just plainly talking while walking down the main street and moving into small shops.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find another job. They just wanted someone without a degree so they didn't have to pay as much. Tomorrow I'm going job hunting. Lets just hope I'm sucessful."  
  
"Bulma will always have a job for you in the family corporation. Plus, you already know everything about it and will be running it some day. Why not see how things run and try to make improvements on products and marketing ads?"  
  
"Yea, I might."  
  
Trunks laid on his back while Makoto rested on her hands, closing her eyes and trying to sleep leaning up. Trunks looked at her figure, seeing how peaceful she was around him Should I tell her, thought Trunks and sat- up. His hand moved the hair away from her face where his hand managed to rest only to see her eyes slowly peer up. He flet like she could tell what was going to happen by her hand running through his hair.  
  
"I love you."  
  
A smile moved over her lips while his forehead touched hers gently. She ran her fingers along the back of his neck recieving a smile back.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
Trunks breathed out a laugh only for her giggled while his lips met hers. She silenced herself and let herself be taken over knowing this wasn't a dream. It was something she wanted for a long time. To feel him hold her, protect her, be there for her, and most of all be hers, only hers. The sound of a whistle made her eyes suddenly pop open but Trunks seemed to grip her more. Finally he slowly moved away and turned to the intruder.  
  
"You're lucky you're my best friend and I know that you won't hurt her or else I would have kicked your ass. Make-out later and follow me to the buffet. Dad rented the place out to have a little party before dinner since he was hungry and the rest of the guys agreed," said Goten. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Right. Let me change into something different. I have a pair of clothes in my trunk."  
  
Goten watched him move off the rock and disappear over the hill. He quickly appeared next to Makoto and patted her head.  
  
"I know that look. Love. Ah, I remember that time I was like that too but then I found out she was a woman. Worst thing ever. I'm never trusting Gohan to hook me up. He was getting me back for changing his shampoo to hot pink hair dye. Good times. If anything bad happens, I want to know. Please Mako, I don't want to see my baby sister get hurt even by a friend."  
  
"I understand. You're doing what every brother would do, protect the weak and youngest. Come on and lets gets there before everyone gets mad at us being late."  
  
Goten nodded and followed her up the hill...  
  
*Food Joint  
  
"What took you so long? I'm starving! We were going to eat without you," joked Goku while carrying plates over to his own personal table and sitting down. Vegeta just growled.  
  
"Shut-up and eat Kakorrate!"  
  
Goku of course started digging it without another word with Vegeta and Gohan following. Trunks seated Makoto and proceeded to get their food. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she turned to see Minako standing next to her.  
  
*You're the only one that can see me Makoto. But, I'm sorry that I must bring bad news once again. I'd rather you know about it now then when the battle comes or else you might think it's too late.* Makoto continued to look forward and smiled at Goten while he sat across from her with Yamcha joining. *They're all going to die. After that, she will come out. Your search has been in vein and I'm sorry that I didn't know this sooner or else I would have told you to stop looking.*  
  
"You're lying!" Trunks looked down at her with his hand still holding their plates. Confusion crossed for a moment while he scruntched his eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and motioned for him to sit down. "Sorry, I was thinking aloud."  
  
*I'm sorry Mako but there is nothing that I can do. Just go on living life as best as you can until things happen. I must leave you now. Take the best of care.*  
  
Minako disappeared after touching her shoulder gently. Makoto stayed silent for the rest of the night while her hand made sure to stay touching Trunks until he left to get more food.  
  
*Later that night  
  
Things seemed to down slope from there while she watch Trunks training thinking that this would be the last time she would spend with him unless she plead hard enough for him to be brought back to life. But if it failed, she would have to wait an year while he trained with one of the Kais. He seemed to stop looking at her anymore knowing that she wouldn't leave but she didn't want to look anymore but get away from the thought of death coming for him. It hurt too much. Makoto moved to her feet and left the room. She found herself in the forest looking at herself in a pond crying...  
  
Trunks felt the hairs on his neck move straight up and looked at the screen to see her gone. Quickly he disappeared and looked around the house calling her name thinking she might have went to the bathroom for a moment but she was no where.  
  
//Mako, where are you?//  
  
Silence greeted him while he walked around the entire premises until he saw the forest and headed toward it.  
  
//I need to be alone for a while.//  
  
Her voice sounded like she had been crying which made worry quickly wash over him. Before he knew it, he was walking through the forest trying to find her.  
  
//I don't want anything to happen Makoto so please get home, now.//  
  
She nodded to herself and started walking toward Capsule Corps. without another thought. Still she couldn't believe that she would have to watch them die without being able to do anything just because they wouldn't show until everyone was gone. Anger started to rise only to be quickly changed into sadness when she saw Trunks standing at the edge of the forest. He walked up to her and gently touched her face but the tears fell. His arms wrapped around her gently.  
  
"What happened Makoto? I know something is wrong and you're hiding it from me."  
  
She held onto him tighter not wanting to let go. The feeling of safety moved around her body as she took in his muscular smell that never seemed to leave. It blended in with his colonge giving him that right touch no one could match.  
  
"Minako appeared at dinner. None of you are going to walk away alive," she whispered.  
  
Trunks gently rubbed her back while he appeared below the staircase and started to climb.  
  
"I will always come back no matter what happens, like the rest of the fighters."  
  
Her fingers gribbed his shirt tighter while her face move close again his adams apple, feeling it move up and down while he hummed softly.  
  
"I know but I don't want to see you die, I don't want to witness you slaughted just so we can see who the girl is. It's not worth it! I'd rather die then watch everyone I love die without me being able to stop it or save any of you!"  
  
Trunks beckoned her face to look at him where he wiped the tears away with a small smile while his large hand cupped her cheek.  
  
"That's why you're not going."  
  
A smirk moved over her lips.  
  
"We'll see, won't we?"  
  
"Who's going to let you?"  
  
"Ymay ruetay elfsay isay."  
  
He looked at her confused at the strange voice that seemed to take over her. The light came back to her eyes while her nose pressed against his.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" she asked with a sparkle to her smile.  
  
"Answer what?"  
  
"You weren't listening," she pouted only for Trunks to quickly counteract it.  
  
"I was concentration on how beautiful you were that I didn't listen to your beautiful voice."  
  
Makoto giggled while she kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Flattery get you everywhere."  
  
AN: Right now I'm buzzing off a four pack of wine coolers and I feel like I'm going to pass out. This chapter sucked ass after reading it and now I think it's doing a bit better. Probably. Man, I need to go to bed. So later everyone. Choa. 


	3. 3

Evil Comes Once Again  
  
By: Amber(yea, my name)  
  
REWRITE  
  
************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
************  
  
Makoto covered Trunks with a blanket trying not to awake him while she went to the pool, grabbing a robe on the way. Instead of changing to her swimsuit, she just stripped down to her underwear and moved into the cool water, floating around to think and in hopes that her headache would leave. She felt a hand touch her forehead gently only to see Minako floating sitting on the water looking down at her with a motherly look, and kindness. She knew more bad news was coming.  
  
*I'm sorry to tell you think Makoto. But, it's my job. She is closer then you think but I can't tell you who she is. You have to find out for yourself. Tell me if you recognize her.*  
  
An image of a woman of great beauty stood in front of her. She was sitting in a throne with her long silver spun hair pulled up while being held in an emerald crown. Her strapless black dress covered her body with slits up the side exposing her legs. But something that surprised Makoto was her bright emerald eyes that held power yet in a dark way. She looked like a woman that meant business and to stay out of her way.  
  
*Believe me. Believe in yourself.*  
  
With that, Minako left giving her a gently kiss on the forehead. Makoto thought for a moment while she moved out of the pool and went back into the house. It was going on three so she took her shower, and climbed back in bed next to Trunks whom was still asleep. Instead of laying down, she just looked at his soft features for who knew how long but the alarm went off. She saw it was going on six, later then she had planned to wake- up. At least she was dressed and ready for a new day.  
  
Trunks turned the alarm off while his hand felt the bed until he touched her hand. There he looked over at her in question.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night and Minako came to visit again."  
  
"Come here." Makoto let herself fall into his warm embrace while his fingers moved through her silky brown hair she left down. "I'm sure we're going to find her in time before anything happens. There still is a chance that not all of us has to die. Plus, we'll be back in a year unless you find all the dragonballs."  
  
Makoto nodded and kissed him on the cheek gently and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Get ready while I make breakfast."  
  
He nodded and quickly left into the bathroom....Makoto washed the dishes against Trunks' complaints. He stood in his nice fitting jeans holding a cup of coffee. A smile moved across her face while the sun warmed his muscular chest. But he quickly went rigid while she dried her hands.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"They're here."  
  
Makoto quicklyed picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad wants you two to get to Kami's since we have to decide a few things Miss Vision girl. Plus we need updated on any other ones you've had," said Goten.  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
*Goku's House  
  
"We don't have long to find this woman, if this woman even exsists on this planet," said Gohan while he leaned back in the chair.  
  
"We need to talk to any Kai and see who she was sealed in," said Piccolo.  
  
Makoto let out a sigh while Trunks rubbed his hand over her back gently making Bulma quickly smile and start whispering to ChiChi while both women giggled.  
  
"Quiet woman! I'm not going to be saved by a weak woman. I am the King of all Sajins and I will save us all! And you need to keep your mouth shut about these fake visions," growled Vegeta looking in Makoto's direction which made her shoulders slump.  
  
"That's enough! She's gone through a lot even though this girl keeps coming to her no matter what time of day it is, giving good news and then making it crash down by saying we're all going to die. You have no idea what it's like to be her nor will you ever," shouted Trunks.  
  
Vegeta growled and walked over to Trunks, looking up at him slightly. Goku jumped between the two quickly and laughed.  
  
"Well guys, this isn't the time to fight. Plus, someone's here!"  
  
Goten moved close next to Makoto with a grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while rubbing the palm of her hand.  
  
"I wanted to know something. Is this Minako, you know, single?" he asked only for Makoto to giggled in response.  
  
"Yes, I am," came a soft voice. Goten looked up to see Minako standing there in her long dress while Makoto smiled only to give a look to Vegeta. He murmured to himself and sat down, pouting. "I just thought you could use some help Mako since things don't seem to be going well. Piccolo was right. We could bring a Kai here but, it would be too late to find any of them since they are all so far away. They should be arriving here without a couple minutes, enough time for Makoto to leave. She's not needed at the beginning of the battle."  
  
"I'll drive! We can all go to Roshi's house and it won't take that long," stated Bulma.  
  
Minako nodded and looked at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"You two are coming just incase they get smart and come after us to Roshi's. That way I can get her away so she isn't used as bait. Lets go."  
  
They moved into one of Bulma's inventions and left. ChiChi smiled back at Makoto and Trunks while he held her gently whispering that things would be okay. She quickly turned back to Bulma and gave to her smile letting her know that it might happen, what they were thinking and wanting all along. Minako let out a sigh as she watched how close the both of them were.  
  
"You two look so cute toghter," she grinned only for Makoto to look up at her shyly from under her lashes.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Goten wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a grin.  
  
"So, wanna get together?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to do stuff like that while I'm on the job. Wait until this is finished, then I can do what ever I was. I want to see what happens to those two since I've been watching as they got closer and closer together like a soap opera," she admitted....  
  
*  
  
A burst of power seemed to start fading suddenly. It was the last one that was left and they all knew it especially since ChiChi was watching through the crystal ball with Bulma screaming. Minako nodded and moved to her feet.  
  
"It's time. Lets go."  
  
AN: This is short because I was bitching before about this review I got from a Pan fan. I don't know why I even cared. It was their opinion and they had all right to show it. Freedom of speech, people, freedom of speech. Remember that well before you start bitching about what someone said about your story, ect. Ok? Well, this is another one done. I'm working on another one next. Then I have to start on another fic. God, this is going to take forever! But I'm up to the challenge. Some fics I might leave the same but edit and/or add chapters. Later. 


	4. 4

Evil Comes Once Again By: Amber(yea, my name)  
  
REWRITE  
  
************ Chapter Four  
  
************  
  
They stood on the destroyed battle field where no surviors stood. The only two that were left was Goten and Trunks. The bodies weren't on the battle field but you could tell where they smashed into the ground and the rock crumbled from such impact. A man walked toward the two woman dressed in black with his hair spiked blue and red eyes taunting them. Then, he disappeared and appeared behind Makoto only for Minako to go between them.  
  
"If you're smart, then you'll leave Minako."  
  
"I can't do that Damion. You're not going to harm her in anyway and you know you'll have to wait if you want the powerful being you were looking for to come out. Minako was quickly grabbed out of the way only for Goten to appear.  
  
"Fight me first."  
  
The man nodded and quickly lunged at him. Both of them disappeared into the sky where they saw nothing since they were moving so fast. Makoto sat next to Minako with a sigh.  
  
"It wasn't right for me to leave Minako. Trunks was in charge of watching me like my father ordered him to do but, it's not his fault that us three left. Something bad could happen Minako."  
  
*  
  
Trunks looked at the screen and disappeared just as Bulma turned around only for her to smile at him appearing next to Makoto, quickly wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"This isn't right Trunks, we need to stop it this now!"  
  
Goten crashed into the ground and quickly got up.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
Makoto felt Trunks put his jacket around her shoulders and quickly push her to the side as he was suddenly engulfed by a powerful bright light. Goten appeared next to the hole in the ground in SSJ3 mode.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
The tears filled her eyes as she quickly stumbled and ran toward it without another thought only to see the body of Vegeta laying in another hole while Goku was sliding down to get to him even though he was weak from fighting. She practically tripped on every rock as the smoke left. Trunks floated up hidden in the smoke in SSJ3 mode, glaring at Damion.  
  
"You better watch it Damion or else I'm going to kick you ass! I'm not going to stand for you cheating! Learn to fight fair you loser," yelled Minako with scruntched brows. He appeared in front of her and grasped her chin in his hand roughly.  
  
"Too bad you had to turn against me or else we could have ruled the world together. Next time we meet, one of us is going to walk away," said Damion and then left go of her chin. "You have five months and then it's over."  
  
Then, he disappeared. Trunks and Goten quickly went to help Goku and Vegeta. It looked like they were the only surviors that could be found. Minako looked over at Makoto whom stood helpless and watched Vegeta struggle for power even though he did need help. Bulma happened to land in time with the ship and quickly open the back where everyone got in. Without another word, they sat silently until they got back to Capsule Corps. where Bulma took both to the medical area.  
  
Trunks went back and helped along with Goten while ChiChi made drinks for everyone. Makoto paced back and forth while Minako tried to think but the soft tapping was driving her insane.  
  
"Stop pacing damn it! None of this is your fault and they all fought well out there even though it took most of their lives but they'll come back in a year anyway," growled Minako.  
  
"My father and his friend are in there hurt but all you can do is tell me it's not my fault? It is my fault because I didn't find that woman in time and who knows what might happen now. Earth could be in more danger then I already know. Why couldn't I find her Minako, why?" asked Makoto.  
  
Minako growled and moved to her feet quickly looking straight at Makoto while she gribbed her shoulder's tightly. She didn't notice Trunks and Goten exit the room together.  
  
"You know why you couldn't find Akui? Do you really want to know why? It's because you are her! She's been living inside you this entire time and hasn't awaken! Do you know why she hasn't awaken? It's because you're all over loverboy over there that you haven't gave her the chance to awake and on top of that you don't care for anyone. All you do is get sad and not angry when something happens to someone you love. I don't want to see you when loverboy dies because you'll become a nervous rec and she'll never come out!"  
  
"Ever thought that was way the Kai's locked her in me? So I wouldn't be able to release her easily meaning that she couldn't take over or get anymore powerful then them. Think about it," answer Makoto in a small voice and started to go for the door but Trunks grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere alone," he stated.  
  
Both turned at the scream from inside the room.  
  
"Needles! Get them away," yelled Goku.  
  
"Trunks, wanna get some sinsu beans?" asked Goten only for Trunks to completely blow him off. "Get out of you SSJ3 mode since it's making you act like an ass. Also let go of her arm because your grip is turning it red no matter how much Mako doesn't want to admit it."  
  
Trunks release her only for Goten to motion for Makoto to come with him.  
  
"Take Minako. It seems like she's having a hard time and needs to get away from everything," she replied only for Minako's shoulder's to slump. "Talk to her about it."  
  
Goten nodded and both of them left. Goku walked out with a weird look on his face while he held his arm making sure it didn't hurt too much.  
  
"Hey, where'd everyone go?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Goten and Minako went to get some sinsu beans," replied Minako.  
  
"Go see your mother boy," growled Vegeta with a slight grin.  
  
"I'm going to train."  
  
With that, he quickly left towards the training room with Makoto following him quickly just wanting to make sure that everything was okay.  
  
An: Another lame ass chapter. I can't believe I wrote this. It's getting really lame now. But, oh well. 


	5. 5

Evil Comes Once Again  
  
By: Amber(yea, my name) REWRITE  
  
*********** Chapter Five  
  
***********  
  
Makoto decided for the best to just go to the communication room since everyone else left. Bulma and Vegeta were over at her house waiting for the sinsu beans since no one wanted to be around Trunks whom was piss in his SSJ3 mode. Of course she didn't want to get into it with him just incase he blew which meant he would be saying things he didn't mean to. A sudden craving hit her while one word continuously popped into her mind : chocolate. Quickly she drew a weird stick figure picture and taped it on the screen, running to the kitchen quickly until she found brownies....  
Trunks looked to see the stick figure on the screen and disappeared where he tore it off and moved into around the house looking for her, making himself invisible. He watched her place the item in the oven and set the timer, then run back into the comminucations room only to freeze when she saw the paper gone. Slowly, she took a seat and looked at the screen, seeing Trunks gone. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for him to appear only to hear him clear his voice.  
  
She turned to see him leaning on the door frame with a semi-smile on.  
  
"Jerk?" he asked  
  
"Yeah," she admitted sadly.  
  
"Forgiven?"  
  
"Kiss?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Makoto smiled up at Trunks knowing he was feeling much better then before, plus he wasn't in SSJ3 mode anymore.  
  
*Five months later  
  
"Makoto, get a hold of youself, you can do this. I know you can. Just watch and think about getting mad," said Minako. Makoto closed her eyes as she watched Vegeta disappear and then her father. "Just make it turn into anger. Think of getting mad."  
  
Damion landed on the ground while he looked at Trunks with a grin.  
  
"Well, well, well. So the prettyboy is left, how sad and I thought I was going to get a good fight too. I guess you'll have to do. Oh well. Come and get it."  
  
Trunks quickly lunged at him while they quickly fought. Makoto glared up at Minako with a no look on her face only for Minako to nod. Quickly she ran away in hopes of stopping the battle.  
  
"Makoto, no!"  
Trunks looked back only to get slammed into the ground and a laser shot through his chest. Makoto watched as his body moved toward the ground and fell with a cloud of dust around it.  
  
"NO!" Her throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming and yelling she had done all day at everyone while having to watch their deaths. Now the only man that she had ever wanted, ever loved, and that had loved her back, was dead. His body lay in front of her while she ran and fell beside him, pushing him over and quickly held his head in her hand while the other one moved across his face gently. "Please, don't leave me Trunks. You're all I've ever had, ever wanted, and only loved."  
  
She looked at his blue eyes look up at her and a small smile to move over his lips making her want to kiss him all over.  
  
"I'll make it up to you for being gone for a year, I promise," he grinned watching her blush and laugh through her tears. She could see him hanging onto life was his hand touched her cheek gently, and his finger running over her lips. "I love you."  
  
He disappeared while she still sat there, filling his warm linger on her cheek, her lips, and in her hands. Damion started laughing as he walked toward her and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Come on you stupid bitch and appear already. I'm getting very impatient."  
  
"You killed them and I will never forgive you," she growled and jerked herself away.  
  
"Ooo. It looks like we're getting somewhere. I'm shaking in my little space boots," he laughed.  
  
The wind started picking up as a bright light suddenly took over her body where no one could see as the transformation began. A pure gold staff appear with the eternal dragon on top laced with diamonds. Around it floated seven small dragonballs gleaming in the light. A hand reached out and grabbed it while the light disappeared showing the woman with her long silver hair up and some strands hanging out. The black strapless dress covered her body and showed her off a bit since the top looked like a gurtel. She took in a deep breath and cracked her neck. Once that was finished, her eyes opened showing the brightness in the emeralds.  
"Ah, it feels so good to be out. Sealed up for many years awaiting to be born made me feel so cramped until I come to this body. They did pick a good person to seal me in but, now is my time to play and have fun," grinned Akui while she looked around. Her eyes stopped on Damion as she licked her lips and floated over to him. "My, my, my. Who is this devilishly evil man?"  
  
Damion grin as her finger moved over his face and down his chin.  
  
"I released you, which means you're under my complete control," answered Damion.  
  
Akui just laughed and walked away, her hips swaying side to side, catching his every attention as he looked at her with a craving.  
  
"It looks like I'm going to destroy you since you have those bad, bad, thoughts running through your head as we speak. Males, never know when to keep it away." She thought for a moment while her staff started to light up and pointed it at Damion. "Estroyday histay evilay anmay eternalay ragonday. Ringbay askbay eacepay, opehay, anday erenitysay otsay earthay onceay againay. ENTERNAL DRAGON KHAMAYAMAYA!"  
  
The blue light exploded from the tip of her staff quickly destroying Damion and all his minions that were placed all over earth and the solar system. When Minako blinked, everything had been repaired. It looked like there had never been a fight at all. The rocks were all in place along with the grassy field they stood on. A bright light brought back the z-fighters where they looked around but stopped on the woman in the center of the field stiffling a yawn. She caught their gaze and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, I didn't do any of this to please the Kais, save the people of earth, or make you happen. I did it for the girl who showed me the light to being good, okay? If it wasn't for me looking through her eyes or living inside her thoughts then I wouldn't have known that being bad sucks in a sort of way, when you look at it I guess. Now that I'm out, I'm here to stay," retorted Akui.  
  
"You're not aloud to Akui, you have to let her take her body back over or else that would be wrong and evil," said Minak with a warm smile. She bowed respectfully. "We thank-you for saving earth along with making Makoto happy. Please, let her be even more happy by giving her body back."  
  
Akui looked at all of them but her eyes stopped on Trunks and nodded, knowing the only reason everything was done was because of that man. But, before she left, she saunted over to him only to see him not effected by her looks or the way she put herself out to dement men's thoughts, giving her a reason to destroy them.  
  
"You better be good to her or else I'll force myself to come out and kill you. She loved you more then you think but isn't going to wait around forever. Marry her already!"  
  
Trunks nodded and watched her walk into the middle where the light moved around her. The last thing to disappear was the staff except for the small statue of the eternal dragon outlined in diamonds. The light disappeared for the body of Makoto to be laying there. Trunks quickly appeared next to her and turned her over to be sure she was okay. Minako touched his shoulder only for him to nod, knowing she was there.  
  
"She needs to rest. Lets all go home."  
No one else could better agree.  
  
*  
  
Trunks watched her sleep peacefully in her room and made sure to keep her hand in his at all times so she would know he was there. Goten tried to pry him away to let ChiChi have a turn with her but he refused only to hear ChiChi giggle and started talking to Bulma about getting another son. Trunks rested his head next to hers while his lips was near her ear.  
  
"I love you Makoto," he whispered.  
  
After a few minutes, he felt fingers run through his hair making him look-up. She blinked at him with confusion but smiled while her hand caressed his cheek.  
  
"I love you more," she answered.  
  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
  
"Nope. I do."  
"No, I do."  
  
"I do," he answered and kissed her deeply, feeling her arms move around his neck. "I really do."  
  
"You win this time," she answered. "Only if you never leave again."  
"On one condition."  
"What?"  
"Agree?"  
"What is it first?"  
"Marry me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
AN: Lame ending huh? At least I think so. Yea, I finished it in three days. I'm happy. Now I'm going to bed. Night everyone. 


End file.
